Wildlife can prove to be a serious problem in several different ways and wildlife deterrence may be desirable in certain areas for the benefit of the area, the activity within the area, the individuals using the area and/or the wildlife. Wildlife deterrence may be desirable, for example, to keep wildlife from in-flight aircraft. The risk of bird strikes on aircraft is a concern worldwide. Aircraft engines are particularly vulnerable during the takeoff phase when the engine is turning at a very high speed and the plane is at a low altitude where birds are more commonly found. Flocks of birds are particularly dangerous and can lead to multiple strikes. Crashes may even occur when the aircraft is not able to recover in time.
Developing effective, non-lethal methods for wildlife deterrence, which are also minimally invasive to humans, has been a challenge. Non-lethal methods using frightening noises or sights have been used in controlling transient migratory species, but the effectiveness of these techniques is often short-lived. Animal management methods, such as habitat modification, intended to deprive animals of food, shelter, space and water on or around a protected area, have been the most effective long term tactic. While these techniques that modify the habitat can reduce the risk, these methods are only partially effective and have a limited geographic range. Moreover, combining non-lethal wildlife deterrence with aircraft lighting is particularly challenging given the importance of properly functioning aircraft lights to the safety of the passengers.